galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Saranae
Saranae is the Drow Goddess of Lust, she lurks in the heart of every drow. She is the Dark seducer, the whisper in the ear that drives the baser desires of the dark elves. She is the epitome of carnal lust, of thoughtless desire and of the driving ambition that spurs the drow to control and dominate one another and all those other races around them. Her influence is felt everywhere, from the wanton lusts displayed in the slave flesh pits of a drow city to the ruthless ambition that drives Matron mothers. To hear her clergy tell it, all drow worship Saranae, even those who do not know it. Saranae is the Daughter of Lolth and Kaeleth, and the sister of Siralee. When Lolth and the Drow were driven underground she knew some driving force would be needed to make sure the Drow survived and proliferated the race. Lust was her answer. Home Saranae home is the 136th layer of the Abyss known as The Flesh Pits. It is a dark underground expanse but it is an eerily beautiful place full of glowing crystals and large warm pools of water where succubi and other lustful demons relax. The souls of her worshippers engage in a neverending orgy of flesh and deprivation and their moans can be heard everywhere within the flesh pits. The cavern walls are round and smooth as if carved from obsidian and places of natural beauty are in abundance. Saranae sits at the center of a large cave in a city complex known as Black Rock. There she engages in a huge orgy with her most faithfull followers and the cries of ecstasy can be heard for miles. Relationships Saranae hates her sister Siralee but covets her power over love. Saranae's worshippers go out of their way to convert clergy of Siralee. Saranae cares nothing for Zenfaria or any other drow god or goddess. She feels a kinship with Riona and the two commonly work together on some projects. Appearance and Emissaries Saranae always appears as a flawlessly beautiful and sexy female dark elf. She is always naked when she shows herself to her worshippers. Servants Dark Seducers are the epitome of Saranae's worshippers. Beautiful beyond compare they can seduce even angels to their cause. Church of Saranae Though she is not merely the goddess of lust and desire, these aspects are most predominant in ceremonies worshipping Saranae. Dozens, even hundreds of priests, priestesses and selected worshippers engage in drug-fuelled orgies that can last for days on end. Each moment of that act is considered a sacrifice to the Dark Seducer. It is not uncommon for a drow to die of exhaustion, privation or even overdose during these orgies and those deaths too are considered sacred to Saranae. Of course, since lust unfulfilled is also part of the worship of the Dark Seducer, this too must be included. One male and one female worshipper are chosen arbitrarily by the clergy and taken into the temple’s sanctuary where the orgy is to take place. There, they are secured to a pair of pillars within a few feet of one another with ties of looped wire. Once securely in place, the two worshippers are fed a diet of drugs, alcohol and aphrodisiacs and forced to watch as the orgy rages on in front of them. Some drow, maddened beyond tolerance, have literally torn themselves apart trying to break free of the wire ties. Aside from these elaborate and lengthy orgies, there are no formal religious observances for Saranae. However, her temples are frequented often by drow coming in search of a prayer or something more powerful to satisfy a certain lust or obsession, be it for a person, a substance or even something intangible. Worshipers and Clergy The priests and priestesses of Saranae are uniformly beautiful. While there may indeed be no such thing as a drow born ugly, the clergy of the Dark Seducer are culled from the most attractive of the race. This is done for two simple reasons. First, Saranae finds physical ugliness revolting and wishes to be served only by the most beautiful of drow. Second, it is mere common sense that an ugly or misshapen priest of Saranae will have a more difficult time doing his goddess’ work, namely that of seduction. The clergy of the Dark Seducer make it their practice to lure priests and priestesses away from other faiths, slowly weaning them from the teachings of one god to introduce them completely to worship of Saranae. Temples and Shrines The temples of Saranae the Dark Seducer are graceful, flowing structures built of red marble or granite, their angles and corners carefully softened to create an impression of softness and roundness. Commonly, these temples are located in an area of a drow city sure to draw the greatest amount of foot traffic, though certainly well outside the domains of the poorer drow. Inside, there is a single large sanctuary appointed with everything the drow might need or desire during the long worship services to their goddess. This ranges from floors strewn with cushions on one end to various devices and implements of pain on the other. There is no central altar, though there are icons of Saranae everywhere in the room. The interior of these houses of worship is so atypical of what is found in other temples that adherents to the other deities of the drow pantheon commonly say the temples of Saranae are more reminiscent of a slave brothel than anything else. Holy Texts The Book of Dark Temptations Holy Relics The Scourge of Pleasure Magic Items *Bustier of Seduction *Headband of Seduction -Spell Carnal Curse Traits Alluring Obedience Engage in sexual activity by yourself or with one or more partners. Shout praises of the most beautiful aspects of yourself and any partners, and offer a prayer to Saranae while still naked. Gain a +4 Profane bonus on Charisma checks and Charisma -based skill checks when interacting with an intelligent creature who could be sexually attracted to you. 'Exalted Boons' *'1 Mistress of Lust (Sp): '''Charm Person 3/day, Seducer's Eyes 2/day, Reckless Infatuation 1/day *'2 Lustful Form (Su): 'You add your Charisma bonus as a dodge bonus to your Armor class whenever you wear revealing clothing and no armor. *'3 Demonic Allies (Sp): '''Once per day as a standard action, you can summon 2 succubus demons to aid you. You gain telepathy with the succubui to a range of 100 feet. The succubui follow your commands perfectly for 1 minute per hit dice you posses before vanishing back to its home. Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Chaotic Evil Deity Category:Charm Domain Category:Evil Domain Category:Darkness Domain